A Little thing called love
by Deer98
Summary: Mark hanya memberikan salam perkenalan pada tetangga barunya, namun apa yang terjadi jika ia malah terjerat oleh pesona anak dari tetangga barunya?. GOT7 Fanfiction. MarkBam RnR jsy :). CHAP 3 Up! END
1. Chapter 1

TING NONG

"Aku pulang"

Mark melepas sepatunya dan melempat tasnya ke sofa

"Mark, kesini sebentar"

Panggil Ibu Mark dari arah dapur

"Hm.. Kenapa bu?"

Mark menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu dapur

"Ini, tolong kau berikan ini kepada tetangga sebelah, dia baru saja pindah"

Ibu Mark memberikan setoples biskuit

"Eh? Bukannya di sebelah rumah jackson ya?"

Mark menerima toples itu

"Keluarga wang menjual rumahnya dan pindah ke Amerika"

"Apaa?! Kapan? Kenapa jackson tdk memberi tauku"

Mark berlari ke ruang TV dan mengobrak abrik tasnya

"Awas kau"

Mark menghidupkan handphonenya dan segera mencari kontak jackson

BIIP

BIIP

"Maaf nomor yg anda tuju tdk dapat di hubungi, harap hu-"

"Aaa! Dia mematikan handphonenya"

Mark memarahi handphonenya

"Sudahlah Mark, cepat antarkan biskuit itu"

Ibu Mark mendorong tubuh Mark

"Tapi bu, mereka pindahan dari mana?"

Mark memakai sepatunya lagi

"Katanya sih dari Thailand"

Ibu Mark menerawang

"Lalu bagaimana aku bebicara pada mereka?"

Tanya Mark waswas

"Kata nyonya wang mereka bisa bahasa korea kok, nah cepat sana"

Ibu Mark mendorong Mark dan menutup pintu

"Haah~ ibu aneh sekali, menyuruhku cepat-cepat memberikan ini"

Mark berjalan gontai ke rumah yg berada tepat di samping rumahnya

TING NONG

TING NONG

Mark berdiri di depan pintu rmh tetangga barunya namun pintu blm juga terbuka

TING NONG

TING NONG

"Ck, lama sekali"

Mark hendak pulang namun

CKLEK

"Maaf lama"

Sesosok anak berambut coklat dengan warna gold di poninya membungkukkan tubuhnya

Sepertinya waktu terhenti saat anak itu menegakkan tubuhnya

"Manis sekali"

Entah sadar atau tidak Mark melontarkan kata-kata konyol

"Ah?"

Anak itu kaget mendengar kata-kata Mark

"Eh, um, anu"

Mark menggaruk tengkuknya yg tdk gatal

"Kakak siapa ya?"

Tanya anak itu

"Suaranya sangat lucu"

Pikir Mark

"Ah, aku anak tetangga sebelah, eum ini ibuku memberikan ini,"

Mark meyodorkan setoples biskuit yg di pegangnya

"Tidak usah repot repot kak"

Anak itu terlihat malu

Oh, ingin rasanya mark mencubiti anak itu sekarang, benar-benar menggemaskan

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, ini ambilah"

Dengan malu malu anak itu menerima biskuit itu

"Maaf kak, Bambam tidak memberikan apapun"

Anak itu menunduk

"Tidak apa apa, eum namamu Bambam?"

Tanya Mark

"Oh iya BamBam lupa memperkenalkan diri,"

Bambam mebungkukkan tubuhnya

"Halo kak, nama saya Kunpimook Bhuwakul kakak bisa memanggilku Bambam, nama kakak?"

Bambam menyodorkan tangannya

"Ah, namaku Mark Yl-En Tuan, kau bisa memanggilku Mark"

Mark menerima tangan Bambam dan mereka bersalaman

Mereka cukup lama saling bersalaman

"Eum, kak"

Mark reflek melepaskan tangan BamBam

"Maaf"

"Hehe, tidak apa apa, oh iya kakak mau mampir?" Bambam membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar

"Eum, boleh"

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya

"Yeey"

Bambam menarik tangan Mark dan mengajaknya masuk

"Maaf kak Mark, rumah Bambam masih berantakan"

Bambam menaruh toples biskuit itu di meja

"Kakak bisa duduk disini"

Bambam mendudukkan Mark di sofa ruang TV

"Kakak mau Bambam buatkan apa?"

Bambam berjalan kearah dapur

"Tidak usah,"

Mark menolak dengan halus

"Tapi, kakak kan sudah memberikan Bambam kue, jadi bambam harus membuatkan kakak minum"

Bambam berhenti dan melipat tangan di depan dada

"Tidak apa apa, bambam tdk usah repot repot"

"Ah, tidak mau, ibu bambam bilang kalau ada orng baik kita harus membalasnya dengan kebaikan"

Bambam terus memaksa Mark

"Ah, baiklah, terserah Bambam saja"

Akhirnya Mark mengalah

"Ok"

Bambam berjalan menuju dapur

.

.

Tak lama kemudian bambam datang dengan 2 gelas jus strawberry

"Ini kak, maaf membuatmu menunggu"

Bambam menaruh jus itu di meja

"Ah, terima kasih"

Bambam duduk di depan Mark

"Oh iya, orang tuamu kemana Bambam?"

Tanya mark yg melihat rumah Bambam sepi

"Oh, ibu bambam pergi berkeliling, kalau ayah bambam masih bekerja dan katanya mau mencarikan sekolah baru untuk Bambam"

Bambam ternyum manis

"Oh, jadi kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 3 smp kak, kalau kakak?"

"Oh, aku kelas 3 Sma"

Mark menatap bambam,

Benar benar lucu pikirnya

"Kalau begitu Bambam ingin masuk sma saja"

Bambam mempoutkan bibirnya

"Bambam masuk sma 1 tahun lagi"

Mark mengacak lembut rambut Bambam

"Tidak mau, maunya sekarang"

Bambam membuang mukanya

"Loh? Kenapa?"

Mark memandang Bambam bingung

"Bambam mau satu sekolah dengan kakak, kalau Bambam masih smp bambam tdk kenal siapa siapa dong"

Bambam cemberut

"Haha.. Nanti kan kau bisa mendapat Teman disana"

Mark sudah tdk tahan untuk tdk mencubit pipi Bambam

"Aww"

Bambam mengelus pipinya

"hahaha..."

"Oh iya, aku rasa, aku harus pulang"

Mark melirik jam tangannya

"Benarkah? Padahal Bambam masih ingin bermain dengan kakak"

Bambam terlihat murung

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa main ke rumahku"

"Asik, bambam boleh main ke rumah kak Mark"

Bambam menepuk nepuk tangannya

Oh, apa bisa Mark terus menahan dirinya melihat tingkah Bambam yang kelewat manis + lucu

"Ayo, bambam ingin tahu rumah kakak"

Bambam menarik tangan mark keluar rumah

.

.

.

"Jadi ini rumah kakak, benar-benar dekat dengan rumah bambam ya"

Bambam menatap rumah Mark

"Tentu saja, kita kan tetangga"

Mark berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan diikuti bambam

TING NONG

"Aku pulang"

Mark masuk kerumahnya di ikuti bambam

"Mark apa kau su- KYAAAA"

Ibu mark datang dari dapur dan langsung heboh melihat kedatangan Mark

"Ibu kau ke-"

"Manisnyaaaaaa~"

Ibu Mark langsung menghampiri Bambam dan mengacuhkan Mark

"Ibu"

Mark menjauhi Bambam dari tingkah anarkis ibunya itu

"Siapa dia Mark?"

Ibu mark menatap bambam dengan mata yang bersinar sinar

"Dia anak tetangga baru itu bu"

Mark memberi jalan untuk bambam

"Selamat siang bibi, saya Bambam"

Bambam membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Namamu lucu sekali sayang"

Ibu mark mengelus pipi bambam

"Ibu, hentikan tingkah memalukanmu"

Mark menjauhkan tangan ibunya dari pipi Bambam

"Hehe, maaf, ayo masuk, kau sudah makan? Mau ibu buatkan apa?"

Ibu Mark menarik tangan bambam dan tak lupa ia mengacuhkan Mark

"Haah~"

Mark memutar bola matanya malas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MARK BANGUN! ATAU KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT"

Teriak Ibu Mark dari depan pintu kamar Mark

"Eungg~ iya bu"

Mark bangkit dengan malas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

.

.

Mark memakan sarapannya dengan perlahan

"Kau lelet sekali makannya, Bambam menunggu loh"

ucap Ibu Mark yg sukses membuat Mark tersedak

"Uhuk uhuk.. Apa kata ibu?"

Mark meminum susunya dengan bringas

"Itu loh, kemarin ibu sudah mengobrol dengan keluarga Bambam, ibu bilang kalau kau akan berangkat dan pulang bersama bambam setiap hari"

Ibu mark memakan sarapannya dengan santai

Setiap hari

Setiap hari

Setiap hari

Kata-kata itu berngiang di pikiran Mark

Apakah ia sanggup setiap hari bersma bambam yg membuatnya selalu merasakan gejolak aneh?

"I..ibu, dia masih smp sedangkan aku sma, mana mungkin kita bersama"

Mark menatap ibunya tak percaya

"Hahaha, itu, si bambam susah meminta orng tuanya untuk masuk sma lebih cepat,"

Ibu mark tertawa nista

"Tapi ibu-"

TING NONG

TING NONG

"Nah itu Bambam sudah datang, cepat sana"

Ibu Mark menarik Mark menuju pintu

"Nah, ini tasmu,"

Ibu Mark memberikan tas dan membenahi blazzer Mark

"Kau harus terlihat tampan"

Ibu Mark membenah rambut anak semata wayangnya

"Oke, sana berangkat"

Ibu Mark mendorong Mark keluar rumah

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

Mark menggaruk tengkuknya yg tdk gatal

"Hehe, tdk apa apa kak"

Bambam menatap Mark dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala

"Ada yg aneh?"

Tanya Mark

"Tidak, hanya saja"

Bambam terlihat ragu untuk untuk berbicara

"Hanya saja?"

"Eum, kakak terlihat sangat tampan"

Bambam membuang mukanya dan terlihat ada rona merah di pipinya

Kau tidak menggunakan blush on kan bam?

Ingin rasanya Mark terbang ku angkasa bersama paus terbang. Dan di hempaskan kembali ke bumi

Ia benar benar sangat senang mendengar pujian dari bambam

Walaupun ia memang setiap hari mendapat pujian, tapi kali ini berbeda,

"Terima kasih, dan kau juga terlihat saaaangat manis"

Mark memberi tekanan di kata 'sangat'

"Eum"

Bambam menggaruk tengkuknya yg tdk gatal

"Nah ayo berangkat"

Mark menarik tangan Bambam berjalan

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kau membujuk ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Mark

Kini mereka dlm perjalanan menuju School Performing Of Art

"Hehe, soalnya ibunya kak Mark membantu, jadi ayah setuju saja, dan ibu terlihat senang"

Mark tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan giginya

Mark kembali mengacak lembut rambut Bambam

"Kakak suka sekali mengacak rambut bambam" Bambam membehani rambutnya

"Hehe, habis kau manis"

Mark kembali melontarkan pujian manis ke bambam

"Kak Mark"

"Iya?"

"Kenapa bambam suka bersama dengan kakak ya? Dan entah kenapa bambam merasakan ada yg berbeda saat kakak bilang kalau bambam itu manis, padahal bambam sudah sering mendengar itu dari orng lain, tapi berdeda dengan kakak"

Bambam menatap Mark dengan polos

"Eum, benarkah?"

Mark terlihat salting

"Hu'um"

Bambam mengangguk imut

"Kakak juga suka bersama bambam"

Mark merasakan seperti ia menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang yg ia suka

"Benarkah?"

Bambam menarap Mark dengan berseriseri

"Uh, dia sangat manis"

Bantin Mark

Mark hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu kita setiap hari saja bersama"

Bambam reflek memeluk Mark

Mark merasakan ada yg meluap luap dari dairinya

"Eum, bambam sepertinya kita harus segera masuk kelas"

Mark melepaskan pelukan Bambam dengan lembut

"Ohh, jadi kelas Bambam dimana?"

Tanya Bambam saat mereka melewati lorong sekolahan

Oh lihatlah, semua mata memandang Mark dan Bambam yg berjalan beriringan

"Kita ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu"

Mark mengajak Bambam ke ruang kepala sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka kau sepintar itu"

Mark menatap kagum Bambam

Baru saja ia mengantar bambam ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk melakukan test penentuan kelas

Dan sekarang Bambam mendapat kelas 1A

"Hehehe.."

Bambam menggaruk tengkuknya yg tdk gatal

"Kelas kakak dimana?"

Tanya Bambam sambil menatap Mark yg lebih tinggi darinya

"Kelas kakak di lantai 3, kelasmu di lantai 2"

Mark mengajak Bambam menuju kelasnya

"Ooo, Bambam boleh main ke kelas kakak?"

Tanya Bambam dengan puppy eyesnya

"Tentu, dan ini kelasmu"

Mark meunjuk kelas yg sudah diisi oleh guru

TOK

TOK

TOK

Mark mengetuk pintu kelas 1A

"Ah, apa apa?"

Tanya guru yg mengajar di kelas 1A tersebut

Mark masuk ke dlm kelas dan Bambam menunggu di luar

"Begini ibu Song, dia murid baru, pindahan dari Thailand, dan kini ia mendapat kelas 1A mohon kerja samanya bu" Mark membungkukkan badannya

"Ah, untuk Anak berbakat sepertimu apapun akan ibu lakukan, jadi dimana orngnya?"

Ibu Song mengedarkan pandangannya

"Ah,"

Mark berjalan keluar dan menarik tangan Bambam untuk masuk

"Ini"

Mark memperkenalkan Bambam pada Ibu Song

Teriakan para gadis mendominasi saat bambam memasuki kelas

"Manisnya"

Komentar ibu song

"Baik saya tinggal dulu, permisi"

Mark hendak pergi tapi Bambam menahan tangannya

"Nanti kita bertemu di jam istirahat" Mark tersenyum sambil mengacak rmbt Bambam

"KYAAAAA"

"KYAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

Mark berjalan santai menuju kelasnya

"Yo! Kenapa kau baru tiba jam segini?"

Tanya teman Mark ber nametag Lim Jae Bum

"Oh, ada kepentingan"

Mark menaruh tasnya di meja dan mendudukkan dirinya

"Ku dengar kau tiba dengan seorang pria cantik"

Tanya teman Mark yg lain Jinyoung

"Benarkah?"

Jaebum heboh

Jinyoung mengangguk dan merangkul jaebum

"Uwah, ternyata Mark kita sudah memiliki kekasih"

Jaebum menaik turunkan alisnya

"Hahahaha"

Jinyoung tertawa diikuti jaebum

"Hey ada apa ini?"

Youngjae datang sambil membawa cemilan

"Ini belum waktunya makan " komentar Jaebum

"Jadi dari tadi tdk belajar?" Tanya Mark pada mereka bertiga ( Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngjae)

Mereka menggeleng

"Kau kawathir?"

Tanya Jinyoung

"Tentu saja, nanti reputasiku bisa turun kalau aku tdk belajar" Mark membanggakan dirinya

"Huuu!"

Dengan kompak Jaebum, Jinyoung dan Youngjae menyoraki Mark

"Kalau begitu kita belajar di rumahmu saja"

Usul Youngjae

"Hm,,"

Mark berpikir pikir

Tunggu, bukankah dia akan pulang bersama Bambam dan tentu saja bambam akan bermain kerumahnya

Bagaimana kalau teman temannya melihat Bambam dan tiba-tiba menyukainya?

Tidak tidak tidak

Mark menggeleng

"Sepertinya tidak bisa"

Mark menolak

"Kenapa?"

Tanya Youngjae

"Itu, yah, dirumahku berantakan"

Mark mencoba mencari alasan

"Aa... Aku tau"

Jinyoung tersenyum setan

"Tau apa?"

Tanya jaebum

Jinyoung menatap Mark dengan tatapan yg sulit di artikan

"Beri tau aku"

Jaebum merajuk

Jinyoung membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaebum

"Ohhh!"

Jaebum berseru

"Hahahaha! Aku penasaran~ ayolahh~ aku ingin tahu"

Jaebum menaik turunkan alisnya

"Kalian bicara apa?"

Tanya Youngjae yg tdk tau apapun

"Sini aku beritau"

Jinyoung merangkul Youngjae dengan tangan satunya dan membisikkan sesuatu

"Benarkah!?"

Heboh Youngjae

"Jadi Pria berambut gold itu kekasih Mark?"

Teriak Youngjae yg membuat satu kelas menatapnya

Mark, dan jaebum ber facepalm sedangkan Jinyoung melepas rangkulan pada youngjae dan lebih memeluk Jaebum

"Kenapa kita memiliki teman seperti dia"

Batin mereka bertiga

"Mark benarkah?"

Tanya Youngjae heboh

"Astaga.. Dia bukan kekasihku"

Mark meggerak gerakkan tangannya

"Lalu?"

Youngjae semakin mendesak Mark

"Eum, tetangga"

Mark menjawab seadanya

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tanya Youngjae

"Aishh... Baik baik, kalian nanti ke rumahku! Puas?"

Mark memutar bola matanya malas

"OK!"

Jawab mereka bersamaan

TRIIIINGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi

"Aishh..." Mark terus bergelut dengan pikirannya

"Ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Jaebum

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" Mark mengacak acak rambutnya

"Oke oke ada apa denganmu?"

Tanya Jaebum

"Aku bingung"

"Bingung karena si manis itu?"

Goda Jaebum

"Haah~"

"Hahaha~ kau benar-benar menyukainya"

Goda Jaebum lagi

"Entahlah, tapi aku tdk mau menjadi Gay sepertimu dan Jinyoung"

Mark menunjuk Jaebum

"Ya ampun, kejam sekali kau"

Jaebum memukul kepala mark dengan buku

"Aku masih menyukai perempuan" Mark menggeleng geleng

"Benarkah?"

Goda Jaebum

"Tapi, tapi aku merasakn gejolak aneh saat bersamanya"

Mark mencoret coret bukunya

"Itu tanda cinta " Jaebum mencolek dagu Mark

"Tidak tidak, aku masih normal"

Mark menggeleng geleng

"Ya sudah"

Jaebum menatap pintu kelasnya yg sepi hanya ada dia dan Mark

"Jinyoung kenapa ke kantin lama sekali"

Jaebum melirik jam tangannya

DRRT

DRRT

Handphone Jaebum bergetar dan menjadapat pesan dari jinyoung

From : JR

Aku bertemu pacar Mark

Dengan cepat Jaebum membalas pesan Jinyoung

To : JR

Cepat bawa kesini kkk~

Dengan terkirimnya pesan itu Jaebum tersenyum senang

" "

Panggil Jaebum

"Apa!?"

Tanya Mark sewot

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu"

Jaebum tersenyum setan

.

.

.

TBC

Ok, gegara kemaren author baca FF MarkBam, dan sekarang kepengen buat ff MarkBam xD

Mereka cute

Hahahaha~

RnR yoo B)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hadiah?"  
>Mark mengerutkan alisnya<p>

"Yes"  
>Jaebum mengangguk<p>

"Mana?"  
>Tanya mark<p>

"Tunggu sebentar"  
>Jaebum melirik handphonenya<p>

"JIBI!"  
>Teriak Jinyoung dari depan pintu<p>

"Lihat siapa yg datang"  
>Bisik jaebum pada mark<p>

Mark hanya menatap pintu kelasnya

"Itu hanya jinyoung yg meneriaki namamu"  
>Komentar Mark<p>

"JIER! KAU BAWA PESANANKU KAN?"  
>Teriak jaebum<p>

"TENTU SAYANG"  
>Jinyoung menarik seseorang di sampingnya dan mendorongnya memasuki kelas<p>

"Bambam?!"  
>Kaget mark<p>

"KAK MARK!"  
>Bambam langsung berlari dan memeluk Mark<p>

"Kau kenapa?"  
>Mark kaget yg melihat Bambam ada di kelasnya dan langsung memeluknya<p>

"Uwoh~ so sweet"  
>Komentar Jaebum<p>

"Kak Mark, Bambam takut"  
>Bambam semakin mengeratkan pelukannya<p>

"Takut?"  
>Bambam mengangguk<p>

"Kau takut kenapa?"  
>Tanya Mark kawathir<p>

"Dia, dia memaksa Bambam ikut denganya dan menarik bambam, huaa! Bambam takut di culik! Wajahnya seram"  
>Bambam menunjuk Jinyoung<p>

Dengan tatapan tajam Mark menatap Jinyoung

"Kau apakan dia hah?"  
>Tanya Mark<p>

"Oh, aku hanya membawanya kesini"  
>Jinyoung menaikkan bahunya<p>

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"  
>Mark melepas pelukan Bambam dan menatap Bambam dengan mata sembab<p>

"Aaa! Kau membutnya menangis"  
>Mark melempari Jinyoung dengan buku, pensil pengahapus<p>

"Upss~ sepertinya kita harus pergi"  
>Jaebum menarik tangan Jinyoung keluar kelas sebelum mereka tewas di terkam Mark<p>

"Kau tak apa?"  
>Mark menatap Bambam<p>

"Hu'um"  
>Bambam mengangguk lemah<p>

"Maaf, mereka teman teman kakak, mereka kejam padamu?"  
>Mark mengelus rambut Bambam<p>

"Benarkah? Bambam kira mereka orang jahat"  
>Bambam mengusap usap matanya<p>

"Tidak, mereka tidak jahat, tapi terkadang saja"  
>Mark mendudukan bambam di kursi kosong yg berada di sampingnya<p>

"Apa bambam harus minta maaf pada mereka kak?"  
>Tanya bambam<p>

"Ah, tidak usah"  
>Mark menggeleng<p>

"Tapi bambam merasa bersalah mengatakan teman kakak orang jahat"  
>Bambam menunduk<p>

"Haah~ baiklah, nanti mereka akan main ke rumah kakak, kau bisa kesana nanti"  
>Mark mengelus rambut bambam<p>

"Benarkah?"  
>Bambam menatap Mark dengan wajah berseri seri<p>

"Cepat sekali berubah mood"  
>Batin Mark<p>

"Iya"  
>Mark mengangguk<p>

Bambam kembali memeluk Mark  
>Ada getaran getaran aneh saat bambam memeluk tubuhnya, merasa nyaman dan hangat<br>"Bambam suka memeluk kak Mark"

Bambam menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mark

"Eum, kakak juga"  
>Dengan malu malu Mark memeluk pinggang ramping Bambam<p>

Cukup lama mereka diam dlm posisi itu hingga

TRIIIIING

Bel masuk berbunyi

"Bambam, harusnya kau masuk kelas sebelum teman teman kakak kembali ke kelas"  
>Mark melepas pelukannya<p>

"Eum, baiklah"  
>Bambam mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya<p>

"nah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas"  
>Mark bangkit dan menggandeng tangan bambam<p>

"Ciee Mark! Cie!"

"Ciee~ Mark"

"Tak kusangka pacarmu manis sekali Mark"

Goda godaan terus di lontarkan teman-teman Mark melihat Mark menggandeng tangan bambam

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan kelas Bambam

"Nah masuklah"  
>Mark mendorong tubuh Bambam menuju kelas tapi bambam menahan dirinya<p>

"Kenapa?"  
>Tanya Mark lagi<p>

"Eum"  
>Bambam menggaruk tengkuknya dan berbalik,<p>

Memeluk Mark sebentar dan berlari masuk ke kelas

"Hehe"  
>Kekeh Bambam<p>

"Dasar"  
>Guman Mark dan berjalan ke kelasnya sambil senyum senyum gaje<p>

.

.

.

.

"Ehem ehem, romeo kita telah tiba~"  
>Goda Youngjae yg melihat Mark memasuki kelas<p>

"Diam"  
>Mark melirik Youngjae<p>

"misi kita sukses"  
>Jaebum dan Jinyoung bertos ria<p>

"Kalian cari mati hah?"  
>Mark menatap tajam mereka (Jaebum + Jinyoung)<p>

"Hahaha, tidak kok, aku hanya mengikuti perintah Jibi"  
>Jinyoung asik memeluk leher Jaebum dari belakang<p>

"Hahaha, ternyat memang dia pacar mu Mark, dan siapa namanya? Bambam? Lucu sekali"  
>Jaebum melirik Jinyoung<p>

"Ck"  
>Mark mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya<p>

"Hidupku tdk pernah tenang jika ada kalian"  
>Mark mengacak acak rambutnya<p>

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang kau mencintainya, sebentar lagi kalian pasti pacaran, kk~"  
>Kekeh Jaebum<p>

"Tidak, tidak, aku masih normal"  
>Mark menggeleng<p>

"Jadi kau menyukai perempuan?"  
>Tanya Jinyoung<p>

Mark mengangguk

"Hm, jibi coba bayangkan jika Bambamnya Mark dan seorang gadis naked yang mana lebih menggoda?"  
>Tanya Jinyoung<p>

"Aku rasa Bambam"  
>Jawab Jaebum<p>

Mark membuang muka mendengar obrolan aneh sepasang kekasih itu

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"  
>Jinyoung melepas pelukannya dan duduk di samping Jaebum<p>

"Tentu, karna tadi saat aku melihat Mereka berpelukan, aku melihat pinggang bambam sangat ramping dan sepertinya kulitnya sangat mulus, oh membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku turn on"  
>Jaebum tersenyum setan sambil melirik Mark<p>

"Oh, jadi kau membuangku dan memilih Bambamnya Mark begitu?"  
>Jinyoung mentap kesal Jaebum<p>

"Tentu tidak Jier ku sayang"  
>Jaebum mencolek dagu Jinyoung<p>

"Kalian menjijikkan!"  
>Guman mark<p>

"Hey Mark, kau tidak memikirkan itu?"  
>Panggil Jaebum<p>

"Apa!?"  
>Mark menatap Jaebum dan Jinyoung dengan wajah memerah<p>

"Kau sakit?"  
>Tanya Jinyoung<p>

Mark memalingkan wajahnya

"Ohh~ dia pasti turn on saat kita membicarakan Bambamnya yg naked"  
>Jaebum Kembali memasang senyuman setannya<p>

"Uwah, ternyata Mark kita perv juga ya"  
>Jinyoung menekankan kata 'perv'<p>

"Kalian berhenti bergosip"  
>Mark menatap horror Jaebum dan Jinyoung<p>

Wajah Mark memerah hingga ke telinganya

"Hahahaha~"  
>Jaebum dan Jinyoung bertos ria karena mereka berhasil mengoda Mark<p>

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran berakhir pada pukul 1.50 PM

Mark membereskan Buku-bukunya dan memasukkanya ke dlm tasnya

"Sepertinya akan hujan"  
>Guman Mark sambil menatap keluar jendela<p>

"Memikirkan bambam mu hah?"  
>Tanya Jaebum<p>

"Astaga, bisa gila aku duduk di depanmu"  
>Mark kembali memasukkan barang barangnya<p>

"Hahahaha"  
>Jaebum tertawa melihat reaksi Mark<p>

"A-yo kita jadi kan ke rumah mark?"  
>Youngjae menghampiri bangku Jaebum<p>

"Tentu, saja"  
>Jaebum menjawab dengan semangat<p>

"Tapi kemana jie- maksudku Jinyoung"  
>Jaebum menoleh kearah bangku Jinyoung<p>

"Bukannya dia ke lab membawakan buku tugas untuk Mrs. Huang"  
>Youngjae menaikan satu alisnya<p>

"Dia belum kembali?"  
>Tanya Jaebum<p>

Youngjae menggeleng

"Kau menghawathirkanya?"  
>Tanya Mark<p>

"Tentu bodoh, kenapa kau pakai bertanya segala. Oh iya, Youngjae kau duluan saja ke rumah Mark, aku mau mencari jinyoung"  
>Jaebum menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar<p>

Youngja menaikkan bahunya

"Ayo,"  
>Ajak Mark<p>

.

.

.

Mark berjalan bersama youngjae keluar kelas

Menuruni anak tangga dan tak lupa menghampiri kelas Bambam

"Kak Mark!"  
>Bambam melambaikan tangannya<p>

"Pfftt"  
>Youngjae menahan tawanya melihat Bambam yg berlari kecil menghampiri Mark dan dirinya<p>

"Aku menunggu kakak dari tadi"  
>Bambam mempoutkan bibirnya<p>

"Maaf, tadi kakak ada sedikit masalah"  
>Mark mengelus rambut Bambam<p>

"So sweet"  
>Youngjae membuka suara<p>

"Eh? Temannya kak Mark ya?"  
>Bambam menatap youngjae<p>

"Iya, hehe"  
>Youngjae Tertawa kikuk<p>

"Oh, perkenalkan namaku Bambam, kalau kakak?"  
>Bambam membungkukkan tubuhnya<p>

"Ah, namaku Youngjae"  
>youngjae sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya<p>

"Oh iya kemana teman kakak yg berwajah seram itu? Mereka berdua kan?"  
>Tanya Bambam polos<p>

"Yang dia maksud Jaebum dan Jinyoung?"  
>Tanya Youngjae pada Mark<p>

Dan Mark hanya mengangguk

"Hahaha,, wajah mereka memang seram, kawalau wajahku bagaimana?"  
>Tanya youngjae pada Bambam<p>

"Eum, wajah kakak tampan"  
>Bambam menatap Youngjae<p>

Entah kenapa telinga Mark memanas mendengar Bambam memuji youngjae

"Hoho, terimakasih, dan kau juga manis"  
>Youngjae mencubit pipi Bambam<p>

"Ayo, nanti kuburu hujan"  
>Mark berjalan lebih dahulu<p>

"Kak Mark tunggu"  
>Bambam berlari mengejar Mark dan youngjae berjalan mengikuti mereka<p>

"Kak Mark jalannya jangan cepat cepat"  
>Bambam ngosngosan mengejara Mark yg berjalan cepat (lari) ke luar sekolah<p>

"Kau tak apa?"  
>Tanya Youngjae pada Bambam yg menekuk lututnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya<p>

"Iya.. Kak"  
>Bambam menarik nafas yg panjang<p>

"Oi Mark, Bambammu tewas disini"  
>Teriak Youngjae pada Mark yg berada beberapa meter di depan mereka<p>

"Kak, bambam tidak tewas"  
>Bambam memukul lengan Youngjae<p>

"Oi Mark! Mark!"  
>Youngjae terus memanggil Mark tapi ia sama sekali tdk menoleh<p>

"apa kak Mark marah?"  
>Tanya bambam pada Youngjae<p>

"Mungkin, ayo kejar dia"  
>Youngjae berjalan terlebih dahulu<p>

"Kak Youngjae tunggu"  
>Bambam mengejar youngjae<p>

.

.

.

"Oi mark! Berhenti dulu"  
>Youngjae menepuk pundak Mark saat ia berhasil mengejar Mark<p>

Mark hanya menoleh sekilas dan berhenti

"Kau marah?"  
>Tanya youngjae<p>

".."  
>Mark hanya diam<p>

"Kau kenapa?"  
>Tanya Youngjae lagi<p>

".."  
>Mark tetap diam<p>

"Kasihan dia"  
>Youngjae menunjuk Bambam yg berlari ke arah mereka<br>Wajahnya di penuh keringat dan seragamnya sedikit berantakan

"Setidaknya jika kau marah katakan, dia sepertinya merasa kalau kau marah padanya, kasihan"  
>Youngjae melipat tangan di depan dada<p>

"Kak.. Hah hah maaf.. hah hah bambam lelet"  
>Bambam menekuk lututnya dan kali ini ia benar benar kelelahan<p>

"Kau bicaralah, aku duluan, mau ke minimarket"  
>Youngjae berjalan duluan meninggalkan Mark dan Bambam<p>

"Loh? Kak youngjae mau kemana?"  
>Bambam menunjuk youngjae yg pergi menjauh<p>

".."  
>Mark tetap diam<p>

"Kak Mark?"  
>Bambam menarik lengan blzzer Mark<p>

"Kak, kakak marah pada Bambam?"  
>Bambam menunduk dan melepas tangannya yg memegang blazzer Mark<p>

"Haah~"  
>Mark menghela nafas dan berbalik menghadap Bambam yg menunduk<p>

"Maafkan kakak"  
>Mark memeluk Bambam<p>

Bambam hanya diam

"Kakak terlalu egois, maaf"  
>Mark mengelus rambut Bambam<p>

"Kakak marah sama Bambam?"  
>Bambam mengangkat wajahnya<p>

"Tidak"  
>Mark menggeleng<p>

"Lalu?"  
>Bambam memiringkan kepalanya imut<p>

"Eum, kakak tidak suka mendengar kau memuji orng lain tampan"  
>Mark mengalihkan Pandangannya<p>

Mark merasa seperti ia ketahuan cemburu oleh pacarnya,

Tapi

Bambam bukan pacarnya kan?

"Oooo"  
>Bambam mumbentuk mulutnya hingga mirip seperti huruf O<p>

"Kakak cemburu?"

JLEB

Pertanyaan Bambam benar benar membuatnya dongkol

Sudah jelas seperti itu ia masih bertanya

Tapi apakah Mark harus jujur?

"Tidak"  
>Dan Mark berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri<p>

"Benarkah? Tapi kata ibu Bambam kalau ada orng yg marah saat kita memuji atau di puji itu artinya dia cemburu"  
>Bambam menatap Mark dengan Watados<p>

"aishh.. Okeoke, kakak cemburu"  
>Mark pada akhirnya jujur dan ia membuang mukanya,<p>

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya

Dengan tiba tiba Bambam memeluk tubuh Mark

"Memang banyak kok pria tampan, tapi di mata Bambam cuma Kak Mark yg memiliki ketampanan paling berdeda, Bambam suka"  
>Bambam mengeratkan pelukannya<p>

Oke, Mark tidak tau bagaimana cara ia melampiaskan kebahagiannya sekarang

Bukankah ia normal? Tapi kenapa hanya di peluk dan di puji oleh Bambam yg berstatus pria ia sangat kegirangan?

BYURRR

Tanpa aba aba hujan langsung turun dengan deras

"Hujan"  
>Mark menatap langit<p>

"Kak, ayo pulang"  
>Bambam meindungi kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yg mungil<p>

Mark langsung membuka blazzer sekolahnya dan memayungi Bambam

"Eh?"  
>Bambam menatap Mark yg membenahi blazzer yg ada di kepalanya<p>

"Nanti kau sakit"

"Tapi nanti kakak juga sakit, kakak pakai punya kakak saja, nanti Bambam pakai punya bambam"  
>Bambam hendak melepas blazzer yg ada di kepalnya namun di tahan Mark<p>

"Tidak usah, ayo cepat pulang"  
>Mark tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Bambam<p>

Bambam merasakan wajahnya memanas sekarang

Senyuman Mark kali ini berpuluh puluh kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya

Dengan guyuran Hujan dan juga rambut yg basah menambah kadar ketampanan Mark di mata Bambam

"Seperti drama" pikirnya

"Ayo bambam, nanti hujannya tambah deras"  
>Mark semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya<p>

"Ah iya"  
>Bambam membuyarkan lamunannya dan berlari lebih cepat<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"  
>Teriak Mark<p>

Ia melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya yg basah menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yg hangat

"Bambam cepat ganti dengan ini"  
>Mark memberikan sepasang sandal rumah lainnya<p>

"Iya"  
>Bambam melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya<p>

"Kenapa baru-"

"UWA! Kenapa basah kuyup begini?"  
>Ibu mark datang dan heboh melihat Mark dan BamBam yg basah kuyup<p>

"Aku tidak membawa payung"  
>Jawab Mark watados<p>

"Astaga, bambam kau tidak apa sayang?"  
>Ibu mark Langsung menghampiri Bambam yg juga basah, tapi tak sebasah Mark<p>

Mark sudah seperti menceburkan dirinya di air, benar-benar basah kuyup

Rambut lepek dan juga seragam yg menempel karena basah, mencetak jelas beberapa otot di tubuhnya

Sedangkan Bambam

Hanya baju, celana dan juga sepatunya yg basah,

Rambutnya tidak terlalu karena di lindungi blazzer Mark

"Mark cepat sana Mandi"  
>Suruh ibu mark<p>

"Bambam, kau ganti baju dulu ya"  
>Ibu mark langsung mencarikan handuk dan baju untuk Bambam<p>

"Tidak usah repot repot bibi, Bambam bisa pulang mengambil baju"

"Tidak tidak, jika kau keluar nanti basah lagi, pakai baju mark saja ya"  
>Ibu Mark memberikan Baju dan handuk<p>

"Untukku mana bu?"  
>Mark menadahkan tangannya<p>

"Sana ambil sendiri, aduh, lantai sampai basah begini, Mark cepat mandi!"  
>Murka Ibu mark<p>

"Oke oke"  
>Mark bejalan ke arah kamar mandi<p>

"Eum, bibi dimana bambam ganti baju?"  
>Bambam menatap ibu mark dengan wajah polos<p>

"Di kamar mandi sebelah sayang, ayo ikut bibi"  
>Ibu Mark menarik tangan bambam dan mengajaknya ke kamar mandi lainnya di rumah itu<p>

.

.

.

.

"Segarnya~"  
>Mark keluar Kamar mandi hanya mengenakkan Celana tanpa mengenakka atasan<p>

"Mark, Ibu menyuruh Bambam ke kamarmu, dan oh iya, Tadi Youngjae juga datang duluan, mereka di kamarmu"  
>Teriak ibu mark dari arah dapur<p>

"Ok,"  
>Mark berjalan ke arah kamarnya namun baru beberapa langkahia berhenti<p>

Tunggu

Youngjae dan bambam berdua di kamarnya,

Berdua?

Apakah youngjae berbuat yg aneh aneh pada bambam?

Atau?

Dengan secepat kilat Mark berlari menuju kaamarnya dan membuka pintu itu dengan bringas

"Kalian!?"

.

.

.

.

TBC .-.

Waks .-.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark menatap horror Youngjae dan Bambam yg duduk lesehan di karpet kamarnya

"Kalian? Sedang apa?"  
>Tanya Mark<p>

"Oh hai kak mark, tadi bibi Menyuruh bambam kesini, dan ternyata ada kak Youngjae"  
>Bambam melambai pada mark yg berdiri di depan pintu<p>

"Wajahmu seperti melihat hantu saja"  
>Youngjae memakan biskuit yg ada di meja<p>

"Kalian tidak melakukan suatu hal yg aneh kan?"  
>Tanya mark lagi<p>

"Eum, tadi kak Youngjae menceritakan dirinya dan juga kakak di sekolah, dan kak jaebum dan kak jinyoung"  
>Bambam menatap Mark dengan penuh tanda tanya<p>

"Memangnya kenapa kak?"  
>Tnya bambam<p>

"Ah, tidak apa"  
>Mark menghela nafasnya dan berjalan masuk<p>

"Jangan-jangan kau mengira aku melakukan yg aneh aneh pada bambam ya?"  
>Tanya yongjae<p>

Mark membatu

Pertanyaan youngjae benar-benar tepat sasaran

"Apa aku benar?"  
>Youngjae menaikkan salah satu alisnya<p>

"Ti..tidak"  
>Mark melanjutkan jalannya menuju lemari<p>

"Kakak kok tidak pakai baju? Nanti masuk angin loh"  
>Bambam menatap Mark dengan imut<p>

"Eum, sekarang kakak akan pakai baju"  
>Mark salah tingkat melihat tatapan imut Bambam<p>

"Hahahaha"  
>Youngjae tertawa melihat tingkah kikuk Mark<p>

"Kak youngjae kok ketawa?"  
>Bambam kini menatap youngjae<p>

"Hahaha~ tdk apa apa"  
>Youngja menepuk nepuk kepala bambam<p>

Mark menatap tak suka pemandangan itu

"Mana JB dan JR?"  
>Tanya Mark pada Youngjae, ia sudah selesai memakai baju dan duduk di samping bambam<p>

"Kalau di dengar mereka bisa marah looh"  
>Youngjae memperingati<p>

"Biarkan saja, JB dan JR jauh lebih gampang diingat"  
>Mark memakan biskuit<p>

"Kedua teman kakak itu belum datang?"  
>Tanya Bambam<p>

"Belum"  
>Jawab Youngjae dan Mark berbarengan<p>

"Ooo"  
>Bambam membentuk mulutnya hingga membentuk huruf o<p>

"Sekarang kita apa?"  
>Tanya youngjae<p>

"Entahlah"  
>Mark menaikkan bahunya<p>

"BAMBAM SAYANG! COBA KESINI SEBENTAR"  
>Teriak ibu mark dari arah luar<p>

"IYA BI!"  
>Jawab bambam tak kalah keras<p>

Bambam bangkit dari posisinya namun karena tidak hati-hati ia menyenggol meja dan membuat gelas minumannya tumpas dan jatuh mengenai Mark

"Aishh"  
>Mark menatap Baju dan celananya yg basah<p>

"Ya ampun!"  
>Bambam kembali duduk dan memegang bagian tubuh mark yg basah<p>

"Astaga bambam tidak sengaja"  
>Bambam panik dan entah sadar atau tidak ia mengambil beberapa helai tissue dan mengelapkannya ke celana mark lebih tepatnya pada 'bagian paha dalam'<p>

"Aduh, bambam benar benar minta maaf kak Mark"  
>Bambam masih terus mengelap 'bagian tubuh' Mark yg basah<p>

Youngjae yg melihat adegan itu hanya melongo

"Bambam! Kok lama se-"  
>Ibu mark datang dan kaget melihat kondisi yg terjadi di dalam<p>

Mark yg duduk sedikit mengangkang, Bambam yg dihadapannya sedang mengelap 'paha bagian dalam' Mark dan Youngjae yg bengong melihat ke arah mereka

"Apa.. Apa yg terjadi?"  
>Tanya ibu mark gagap<p>

Mark yg kaget langsung menjauhkan tangan bambam dari bagian 'paha dalamnya'

youngjae yg sadar akan keberadaan ibu Mark langsung menormalkan posisi dan ekspresi

Sedangkan bambam hanya diam

"Bukan apa-apa"  
>Jawab Mark dengan wajah yg memerah<p>

"Eum, bambam bisa ikut bibi sebentar?"  
>Tanya Ibu mark<p>

"Ah iya"  
>Bambam bangkit dengan perlahan dan mendekat kearah pintu kamar<p>

"Ayo"  
>Ibu mark menghilang bersama bambam<p>

"Sungguh adegan yang luar biasa!"  
>Youngjae mengacungkan kedua jempolnya<p>

"Luar biasa kepalamu!?"  
>Mark melempar kepala youngjae menggunakan gulungan tissue yg basah<p>

"Hahaha"  
>Youngjae tertawa melihat ekspresi Mark<p>

"Bagaimana?"  
>Tanya Youngjae<p>

"Bagaimana apanya!?"  
>Bukannya menjawab Mark malah bertanya dengan sewot<p>

"Itu lohh"  
>Youngjae menaik turunkan alisnya dan menampilkan smirk, sesekali melirik bagian 'paha dalam' mark yg basah<p>

"Sialan kau!"  
>Mark mengambil biskuit dan melemparkannya ke kepala youngjae<p>

"Hahahaha"  
>Youngjae tertawa nista<p>

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?"  
>Tanya youngjae<p>

"Aishhh"  
>Mark menatap youngjae dengan wajah memerah<p>

"Hahahaha, aduh aduh, kalau ada Jaebum dan Jinyoung pasti lebih seru"  
>Youngjae tertawa sambil menepuk nepuk pahanya<p>

"Sialan kau!"  
>Mark Bangkit dan berjalan menuju keranjang baju kotor<p>

"Adikmu tidak bangun kan?"  
>Tanya Youngjae dengan watados<p>

"Diam"  
>Mark melepas bajunya dan menjitak kepala Youngjae<p>

"Aduh"  
>Youngjae mengusap usap kepalanya yg entah sudah berapa kali terkena musibah<p>

"Kan aku bertanya serius"  
>Youngjae menatap Mark yg membuka lemarinya mencari baju dan celana baru<p>

"Sama sekali tidak ada seriusnya, dan pertanyaan macam apa itu?!"  
>Mark menutup lemarinya dan membuka pengait celana, menurunkan zipper celananya dan hendak melepas celananya<p>

"Padahal kan adikmu di elus elus seperti itu"  
>Youngjae memelankan suaranya<p>

Mark melirik youngjae, ia menunda aksi melepas celananya dan menghampiri youngjae

"Cari mati kau"  
>Mark menindih tubuh Youngjae dan mencengkram kerah bajunya<p>

"KAK MARK! KAK JAEBUM DAN KAK JINYOUNG DATANG!"  
>Bambam membuka pintu kamar Mark secara tiba tiba dan tercengang melihat pemandangan yg tersuguh<p>

Jaebum dan Jinyoung segera menutup mata Bambam dengan sebelah tangan mereka

"MARK! YOUNGJAE! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"  
>Murka Jaebum<p>

Siapa yg tidak kaget?

Melihat mark menindih youngjae dengan keadaan topless, celana yg tidak di kaitkan dan juga zipper yg turun, jangan lupa celana Mark basah di bagian selangkangannya

Dengan sigap youngjae mendorong Mark hingga mereka terpisah

.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan"  
>Pinta Jaebum<p>

"Ceritanya panjang"  
>Jawab mark seadanya<p>

Setelah kejadian tadi Jaebum menyuruh Mark memakai baju dan kini mereka duduk melingkar di karpet kamar Mark

"Kak Mark suka dengan Kak Youngjae ya? Kok pakai tindih kak youngjae?"  
>Kini Bambam yg bertanya dengan wajah sendu dan kecewa<p>

"Bambam, itu tidak seperti yg kau pikirkan"  
>Mark menatap Bambam dengan wajah memelas<p>

"Ck! Mark Tuan, tolong jawab"  
>Jaebum melipat tangan di depan dada<p>

Mark tetap diam

"Youngjae coba kau yg jelaskan"  
>Suruh Jinyoung<p>

"ehem, jadi begini"  
>Youngjae membenarkan posisi duduknya<p>

"Tadi yah, seperti biasa aku mark dan bambam mengobrol seperti biasa, lalu ibu mark memanggil bambam, nah saat bambam berdiri ia tidak sengaja menyenggol meja dan membuat minuman tumpah ke baju dan selangkangan Mark-"

"Hey! Itu hanya paha!"  
>Mark menyela cerita youngjae<p>

"Tuan"  
>Jaebum melirik Mark dengan pandangan membunuh<p>

"Lanjutkan"  
>Suruh Jaebum pada youngjae<p>

"Minuman itu tumpah ke baju dan selangkangannya, nah, bambam yg panik lalu mengambil tisu dan mengelap bagian yg basah"  
>Youngjae menjeda ceritanya dan mengambil nafas<p>

"Lalu bambam keluar, dan tinggalah aku dan mark berdua, di kamar, kemudian mark hendak mengganti bajunya yg basah, dan aku sebenarnya hanya bercanda dan menggoda mark, tapi mark marah dan seperti yg kalian lihat, dia menindihku dan mencengkram kerah bajuku, tapi kalian malah menyalah artikan"  
>Youngjae menyelesaikan ceritanya<p>

"Oh, jadi itu hanya ketidaksengajaan?"  
>Tanya Jinyoung<p>

Mark dan Youngjae mengangguk

"Ck, kalian jangan berbuat yg aneh aneh lagi"  
>Jaebum menunjuk muka Mark dan Youngjae<p>

Jaebum benar-benar seperti ibu tiri saat marah seperti ini

"Iya"  
>Jawab mereka kompak<p>

"Bambam kok kau diam saja?"  
>Jinyoung menoleh pada bambam yg menunduk<p>

"Ah? Tidak kok hehe"  
>Bambam mengangkat wajahnya dan tertawa, sangat di paksakan<p>

Jaebum menatap tajam mark

"A..apa?"  
>Mark gelagapan di tatap oleh jaebum<p>

Jaebum menunjuk Bambam dengan dagunya

Mark yg mengerti menganggukkan kepalanya

"Bambam"  
>Panggil Mark<p>

Bambam menoleh

"Kau.. Tidak apa kan?"  
>Tanya mark<p>

"Hehe, tdk apa apa kok kak"  
>Bambam tertawa kikuk<p>

"Ayolah bambam, aku tau kau tidak baik baik saja"  
>Jaebum mendesak bambam<p>

"Tidak apa kok kak"  
>Bambam tersenyum palsu<p>

"Jadi kau ingin terus terusan seperti ini?"  
>Tanya Jaebum yg terdengar membentak<p>

"Jaebum"  
>Youngjae mencoba menenangkan Jaebum dengan mengelus punggungnya<p>

"Hey, aku tau kalian berdua saling menyukai"  
>Jaebum menyingkirkan tangan youngjae<p>

"Kalian kenapa egois sekali? Jika seperti ini kalian juga yg akan rugi dan juga sakit hati!"  
>Jaebum membentak mark dan bambam<p>

"Kau!"  
>Jaebum menunjuk Mark<p>

"Aku tau kau menyukainya! Kenapa egomu sangat kuat? Jika suka langsung katakan saja! Tidak usah menolak!"  
>Jaebum kini beralih menatap bambam<p>

"Dan juga kau!"  
>Jabum menunjuk Bambam<p>

"Aku tau kau juga menyukainya! Langsung katakan, atau dia bisa di rebut orng lain tidak usah munafik dengan perasaanmu"  
>Emosi jaebum benar benar meluap saat ini<p>

"Jaebum"  
>Youngjae mencoba menenangkannya lagi<p>

"Apa?"  
>Jaebum sewot<p>

"Youngjae tolong ya"  
>Jinyoung tersenyum kepada youngjae<p>

Youngjae pun mengangguk mengerti akan senyuman itu

"Ayo, kita harus pergi membeli snack, dan mencari udara segar"  
>Youngjae menarik tangan Jaebum<p>

"Aku tidak mau ikut"  
>Jaebum meronta<p>

"Ayo!"  
>Dengan sekuat tenaga Youngjae akhirnya bisa menarik Jaebum keluar<p>

"Haaah~"  
>Jinyoung menghela nafas panjang<p>

"Bambam, kakak minta maaf kalau perkataan jaebum menyakitimu"  
>Jinyoung mengelus kepala bambam<p>

"Ah, tidak apa kok kak, hehe"  
>Bambam tertawa garing<p>

"Mark"  
>Panggil jinyoung<p>

Mark mentap jinyoung

"Tolong pikirkan baik baik dan jaga bambam, sepertinya aku harus pergi, belajarnya tidak jadi saja deh"  
>Jinyoung bangkit<p>

"Pikirkan baik baik"  
>Bisik Jinyoung sambil menepuk bahu Mark<p>

"Bambam, kakak pergi ya"  
>Jinyoung melambai dan pergi keluar<p>

"Ah iya"  
>Bambam melambai sambil tersenyum, namun begitu jinyoung keluar senyuman bambam pudar di gantikan wajah murung<p>

Terjadi kecanggungan disana

"Kak"  
>"Bambam"<p>

Mereka berdua memanggil secara bersamaan

"Kau duluan"  
>Suruh mark<p>

"Ah, kakak saja"  
>Bambam menggeleng<p>

"Kau saja"  
>Mark menggaruk tengkukknya yg tdk gatau<p>

"Kakak saja"  
>Bambam menggeleng<p>

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat

"Bambam"  
>Panggil mark<p>

"Iya?"  
>Bambam tersenyum, fake smile<p>

"Kau menyukaiku?"  
>Tanya mark to the point<p>

Bambam kaget dan terlihat salah tingkah

"eum, itu"  
>Bambam memainkan ujung bajunya<p>

"Maaf"  
>Mark menunduk<p>

"Eh?"  
>Bambam menatap Mark dengan tatapan tdk dpt di prediksi<p>

"Benar apa yg di katakan Jaebum, kakak terlalu egois"  
>Mark menunduk<p>

"Kakak"

"Ego kakak tinggi hingga menolak semua perasaan yg kakak rasakan,"  
>Mark menghela nafas<p>

"Kak"  
>Panggil bambam<p>

"Bambam juga minta maaf"  
>Bambam terlihat gugup<p>

"Bambam juga sebenarnya menyukai kakak, sangat menyukai, tapi bambam terlalu takut jika kakak tidak menyukai bambam"  
>Bambam menundukkan wajahnya<p>

Mark kaget mendengar pernyataan bambam namun ia langsung tersenyum

"Ah, maaf bambam berkata yg tidak tidak"  
>Bambam menggaruk tengkuknya<p>

Mark mendekati bambam dan langsung memeluknya

Bambam kaget mendapat pelukan tiba tiba dari mark

"Harusnya kakak yg yg berkata seperti itu"  
>Bisik Mark<p>

"Kakak pikir kau menyukai kakak hanya sebagai kakak tidak lebih"  
>Mark menghirup perpotongan leher bambam<p>

"Kakak menyu- ah tidak, kakak rasa kakak mencintaimu"  
>Mark melepas pelukannya dan menatap Bambam<p>

"Bambam.. Juga"  
>Jawabnya malu malu<p>

"Maaf, ini memang tidak romantis, tapi apakah kau mau menjadi pacar kakak?"  
>Tanya mark dengan wajah penuh harapan<p>

Bambam mengangguk dengan semangat  
>"Bambam mau!"<p>

Mark tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu bambam

Dengan perlahan Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah bambam

Bambam hanya menatap mark yg semakin mendekatkan wajahnya

dan saat bibir mereka bersentuhan bambam langsung menutup matanya, antara gugup dan juga malu

Mark mengecup bibir bambam dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan

"Terima kasih"  
>Mark melepas ciumannya dan memeluk bambam<p>

Bambam tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya

"Terima kasih juga kak"  
>Bambam menenggelamkan wajahnya yg memerah di bahu Mark<p>

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat dlm posisi itu

"Kak"  
>Panggil bambam<p>

"Iya?"  
>Mark melepas pelukannya dan menatap bambam<p>

"Bambam rasa kita harus berterima kasih kepada kak jaebum"  
>Bambam manatap imut<p>

"Benar juga"  
>Mark mengangguk angguk<p>

"Ayo!"  
>Bambam bangkit dan menarik tangan Mark<p>

"Sekarang? Tapi bukannya masih hujan?"  
>Mark berusaha menolak<p>

"Kan sudah reda dari tadi kak, ayo~"  
>Bambam menarik tangan Mark<p>

"Oke oke"  
>Mark bangkit dan mengikuti bambam<p>

"Bambam, Mark mau kemana?"  
>Ibu mark memandang Bambam dan Mark yg seperti terburu buru<p>

"Kita Mau pergi sebentar bi"  
>Bambam melambai lambaikan tangannya dan berlari keluar sambil menyeret Mark<p>

Bambam berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Mark

"terima kasih jaebum"  
>Guman Mark<p>

"Ayo kak mark!"

"Hahaha iya iya"

* * *

><p>Cinta dimulai dari hal yang kecil.<p>

Bukan berarti cinta adalah hal yang kecil, namun bagaimana cara kita mengubah hal kecil tersebut menjadi sesuatu yg berharga.

A Little thing called Love,

End

Waks, kaga asik banget pan endingnya XD

Hahahahaha~

Kritik dan saran jsy :3

Dan terima kasih untuk semangat semangan kalian yg membuat ff ini akhirnya selesai :* *peluk *kecup

BIG THANKS TO

**savEarth**

**suyanq**

**Wahyuwinkies**

**Got7fans**

**jessicaje0419**

**qyraaa**

**Jisaid**

**nurulpriaarafah**


End file.
